


Favorite Thing

by Weevilo707



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Massage, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: This was definitely Rose's favorite thing about the new world.





	Favorite Thing

Rose kicked her shoes off as soon as she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. Exploring Earth C was always interesting, trying to figure out what parts of this new world were modified versions of old Earth and old Alternia and which parts were completely original. Rose was pretty sure her favorite things were the ones that were so obviously Alternian culture melded with Earth culture. 

It was quiet in the house right now, and when she headed upstairs she saw why. Kanaya was sprawled out on the bed, a clear picture of exhaustion. Rose didn’t bother to hide her smile, walking quietly over to the bed in case she was actually asleep. When she sat down on the side Kanaya shifted towards her, apparently awake. 

“Hello dear, how was your day?” she asked, sounding like she was half asleep. Rose pulled herself onto the bed, stretched her hands up above her head and cracking her back as she got comfortable. 

“Fine, although I feel like I should be the one asking you about your day,” Rose said, watching as Kanaya slowly shifted herself into a better position to speak. 

“Hmm, long,” she said after a moment, having to stop to yawn. “More grubs hatched than expected. So many grubs,” she added. Rose couldn’t help but be amused by her sleepy complaining. Reaching over she started running a hand through Kanaya’s hair, the troll leaning into her touch the slightest bit. 

“Well, it sounds like you could certainly use some relaxation after all of that,” Rose said. Kanaya didn’t say anything, simply humming in agreement. Nudging her shoulder, Rose carefully moved her until she was lying on her stomach again. Kanaya didn’t object at all, instead pulling one of the pillows closer so that she could rest on it some. 

Rose ran her hands through Kanaya’s hair once more before gently dragging her fingers down the back of her neck, moving out to start rubbing circles into her shoulders. She felt Kanaya relax ever so slightly more at her touch as she moved her hands up and down her back. She pressed a bit harder down than she would with a human, but troll skin was tougher and Kanaya had told her before that there wasn’t much of an effect when she kept her touch too delicate. 

“You should come down to the caverns tomorrow, see them all,” Kanaya mumbled after a moment, her voice muffled some by the pillow. Rose couldn’t help the fond smile on her face as she nodded, rubbing circles into her shoulder blades with her thumbs. 

“That sounds wonderful, we can get up bright and early,” she said, teasing slightly with that last bit. 

“As much as I love your light I would rather have dim and late,” Kanaya said. 

“If you insist,” Rose chuckled, pressing down on her back with the heel of her palm. Kanaya made a vague noise of agreement, letting Rose continue working at her back. Rose wasn’t paying attention to the time as it passed, focusing on letting Kanaya feel good instead. When she leaned forward to check on her after a bit she wasn’t surprised to see she’d fallen asleep. 

Yawning Rose laid down next to her, pulling the blankets up over the two of them. She took back what she said before, _this_ was definitely her favorite part of this new world.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this was a request I got. It was fun to do, I don't normally write rosemary so it was a nice little exercise. I really hope the requester likes this! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
